1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a load balancing mechanism of a wireless access point (AP) device. More particularly, the invention relates to a wireless network system having a load balancing mechanism and a wireless AP device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, wireless networks are widely used in various circumstances and occasions. Multiple users can use wireless terminal devices to connect a wireless AP device for accessing the wireless network. In a conventional wireless network (for example, a wireless network using an IEEE 802.11a/b/g/n standard), the wireless terminal device generally determines the wireless AP device to be connected according to signal strengths of radio frequency (RF) signals transmitted by the wireless AP devices. Assuming two neighbouring wireless AP devices A and B are simultaneously located in a same area, if relatively more wireless terminal devices are located close to the wireless AP device A, since the conventional connection method is to select the wireless AP device according to RF signal signal strengths transmitted by the wireless AP devices, there would be relatively more wireless terminal devices being connected to the wireless AP device A, so that the wireless AP device may be in an overload state.
If there are too many wireless terminal devices simultaneously being connected to a single wireless AP device, these wireless terminal devices may have poor network connections, and users operating the wireless terminal devices may feel a slow or an unstable network connection. Therefore, it is an important issue to resolve an unbalanced load problem of the current wireless network.